


all in the golden afternoon

by laurenswriting



Series: pieces of us [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Disney, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Surprises, eliott surprises lucas with a lil gift and lucas is Not Impressed, this is fully inspired by the fifi clip, yes i am back with another disney fic deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: "eliott,no." // "eliott,yes."or: eliott surprises lucas ahead of their next disneyland trip
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: pieces of us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	all in the golden afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!!!! 
> 
> ♥ i hope you're all doing well and staying safe ♥ 
> 
> this isn't really connected to [my last disney fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494124) but can ofc be read as a short continuation of it if you want!! 
> 
> title from "the garden / all in the golden afternoon" from the alice in wonderland (1951) soundtrack (aka one of my most favorite disney songs alsdkfj) 
> 
> i hope you like this one!!

Lucas hears the front door click shut and he smiles involuntarily, the apartment somehow warmer now that Eliott’s home. 

“Lu?” Eliott calls from their entryway, boots bouncing off the walls as he kicks them off, and the jingle of his keys echoes off ttheir art-filled walls and through the empty space.

“Bedroom!” Lucas answers. He marks where he is in his reading before setting his homework aside in favor of their customary welcome home cuddles. 

“I love hearing you say that,” Eliott mutters as he comes closer, socked feet padding along the floor. 

Lucas waits until Eliott’s in the doorway to roll his eyes. “You absolute dor—” He freezes, immediately clocking the plastic-covered lump clutched in Eliott’s hand. “What’s in the bag?” he asks, brow furrowed, as he sits up a little straighter to catch a peek of what’s inside. A thousand possibilities run through his mind. A new film from the video store? A record? Eliott wouldn’t crush flowers in a plastic bag, right? 

Eliott bites his lip, trying and failing to keep his smile at bay. “Take a look,” he says, tossing the bag right onto Lucas’ lap where it lands with a soft thump. 

He grins, a hint of a surprised blush staining his cheeks when he looks up at Eliott. His boyfriend is leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed underneath him and hands twisting over each other as he watches Lucas intently. There’s a glimmer in his eye, a sort of teasing excitement at odds with the clear tension in his muscles

Lucas rips the bag open and pulls out what’s inside, revealing two bundles of soft fabric. He picks up the grey one first, shaking it out until it's right-side-up, then flips it around when he realizes he’s got it backwards. 

He registers the pointing Mickey Mouse hand before anything else, nose scrunching as he finally takes in the text on the shirt:

[ _I’m with Dopey._ ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/696959073/best-friend-disney-shirt-matching-disney?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=disney+couple+shirt&ref=sc_gallery-1-13&plkey=79e6ab479c378618caa0084f39d8b2c42ae0686a%3A696959073&frs=1&bes=1&col=1)

He’s not serious, right? Lucas flicks his eyes up briefly, just long enough to see Eliott’s smile grow, and the joy on his boyfriend’s face is almost enough to distract Lucas from the matter at hand. _Almost_. 

Now a little wary, Lucas tosses the grey tee to the side and scrambles for the accompanying white shirt. He holds it up in front of him to examine. Oh, great. They match:

[ _I’m with Grumpy._ ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/696959073/best-friend-disney-shirt-matching-disney?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=disney+couple+shirt&ref=sc_gallery-1-13&plkey=79e6ab479c378618caa0084f39d8b2c42ae0686a%3A696959073&frs=1&bes=1&col=1)

“You’re joking,” he deadpans, dropping the offending item back on the bed to reveal a smirking Eliott still standing in the doorway. 

“Nope.” He pops the _p_ on it, a smug smile gracing his lips in the aftermath.

Lucas gapes at him. “Eliott, _no_.”

“Eliott, _yes_.”

Unbelievable.

Lucas scoffs. “We’re not wearing these!” he declares, staring back down at the tees in horror. An image flashes before his eyes before he can stop it: them wearing the shirts to Disneyland, getting soaked on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, and having the shirt dry tighter and tighter until it's suctioned to his skin and they have to get doctors to cut the fabric off. 

Lucas shudders to get the thought out of his mind. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Eliott asks, finally coming to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabs the white "I'm With Grumpy" shirt, laying it against his chest as if he was wearing it, and smiling up at Lucas once it’s positioned correctly. “I think they’ll look good.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “You do realize you’re calling yourself dopey, right?” 

“I don’t care.” Eliott shakes his head, still holding the shirt against his torso. He levels Lucas with a stare, wide eyes and a pout already wearing down Lucas' resolve. “We’re wearing them this weekend.”

Lucas groans, overdramatic as always, and tries his best to ignore his boyfriend’s attempts at modelling the shirts for him. (He looks good, too. _Rude._ ) 

“C’mon, Lucas, they’re _perfect_ ,” he insists, and, well, they kind of are. Not that Eliott is dopey or anything, but Lucas as the grumpy boy dragging his feet at Eliott’s side? He can’t deny that accuracy. 

Lucas heaves out a sigh and Eliott’s smile grows. He already knows he’s won. “Fine,” Lucas grimaces, trying not to grin at the little _yes!_ Eliott cheers. “We’ll wear the shirts.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Eliott says, pressing kisses to Lucas’ face between each word. “They're gonna look so good, Lu, I _promise_.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lucas allows, rolling his eyes before tossing the shirts to the floor and pulling Eliott back to him. “Idiot,” he mutters, and resolves to kiss the smirk off of his boyfriend’s face. 

* * *

And they wear the shirts to Disneyland that weekend, because of course they do, because Lucas is incapable of saying no to Eliott and is doomed to a life of cheesy matching Disney tees with his boy. 

(He’s kind of alright with it, though, if it means more smiles like the shimmering one on Eliott’s face as they walk into the park hand-in-hand, matching designs emblazoned on their tees.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i hope you enjoyed this silly lil thing :))))))
> 
> ♥♥ kudos and comments are always welcomed ♥♥
> 
> [tumblr](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) | [ficpost](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/613247089245405184)


End file.
